highjacked england
by lunanigh282
Summary: englands late to the meeting and americas mad but when america finds out why hes horrified.


Englands POV

God that stupid american always calling a meeting at the randomest time. god i really wish something would happen that made him appretiate all the troible i go through because of him. I sighed putting my coat on and heading out the door. As i got to the airport something didnt feel right. Something in me was telling me to turn back and go home that something bad was going to happen. I ignored the feeling knowing that if i missed this meeting i would never here the end of it from america. I walked up to the counter and showed my nation passport. the lady at the counter stamped it and directed me the way to my plane. I headed to the plane reading the door leading out flight 283. That number didnt seem right to me for some reason. I continued onto my plane. i put my lugage away and took my seat. Everything seemed fine the plane took off nicely but once in the air trouble started. a man rose from his seat a gun in his hand. he put it to a womans head using her as a hostage

" Were highjaking this plane."

I was going to pull my gun but before i could a gun was pointed at my head.

" Oh dont think we didnt expect you to have a gun i mean you are the powerful nation england. you cant pull your gun cause you see your out numbered and you see even if you did take us out theres a bomb on this plane that only we no how to disable. so england i recomend you sit back down and enjoy the last couple hours of your life if your lucky i might let you die painlessly. Someone tie him up and take his gun."

The mans lackys tied my arms and took my only weapon. well at least the only one on me the others were in my suitcase. Damn this is all americas fault.

Americas POV

I paced around the room unpatiently. everyone else was here but no he had to be late. god that selfish brit where the hell was he.

" Where the hell is that douche bag he always complains when any of us are late."

As i paced around the room more china spoke.

" Maybe his plane crashed."

I turned to china who was laughing the joke didnt seem very funny to me not even a bit. I was going to tell china how much i hated his joke when somebody rushed into the room.

" Who the hell are you."

The person was breathing heavily trying hard to say something.

" Im canada but that doesnt matter some horrible news has come the plane england got on has been highjacked. We have the highjackers are on the radio at the airport they dont know we can hear then though. you call need to go down to the airport right now."

I couldnt belive it no this wasnt happening. I shoved passed canada and rushed out of the meeting building and running to the airport not stopping at all. I quess china wasnt far off with his horrible joke. i got to the airport and rushed up to the contact tower.

" Tell me its not true tell me that englands not on that plane. he cant be or else nothing would have happened he wouldnt have let anything happened."

I pushed the men away and started screaming into the microphones.

" ENGLAND ENGLAND ANSWER ME."

france and russia ran into the room and tried to restrain me. it took china france and russia to get me to calm down a little bit.

" America you cant do that for all we know you could be making things worse or england could be."

france didnt finish his sentence. i shoved him into the wall and screamed in his face.

" He might be what france huh what dead cause hes not you cant kill a nation so easily."

I let france go and punched the wall cracking it. I was going to hit it again when a voice sounded from the microphone.

" Is that america if so i have something that belongs to you on my plane now come on england say hi to your boyfriend. America AME.. shut up you dont get to talk anymore. just letting you hear his voice once more since he wont be breathing for much longer."

I grabbed the microphone and screamed into it.

" ENGLAND ENGLAND, what the hell why are you people doing this anwser me... ANSWER ME."

The men never answered back all i could hear was their laughter their mocking laughter. It took all my retraint to not smash all the objects in the room. I didnt realize it but i was crying. I couldnt lose england he couldnt be killed.

Englands POV

after they took the microphone away from me one of the guys hit me with his gun i fell to the ground. one of the other guys kicked me in the stomache. I could hear america on the microphone. The hero was crying not only was he crying but he was crying for me. I couldnt give up just like that I began to stand up.

" Ha you guys are really pathetic highjaking a plane then threatning to kill everyone on it much make your pathetic asses feel strong but its really sad."

the guys looked at me the boss looked pissed he hit me hard in the gut then across my face. it hurt but that didnt stop me i attempted to get up again. this time instead of hitting me he aimed the gun at me.

" Oh so your all big now arent you england but in reality your just going to die by my hands. so any last words to your boyfriend england."

he held the microphone over my face. i did have something to say.

" Yeah i have something to say, wait for me america im on my way."

I smiled at the boss holding the gun he looked shocked.

" you forgot one thing man that im a nation and nations dont die easily."

I kicked my leg up knocking the gun from the bosses hands. I pulled my hands free from the rope holding me. i grabbed the gun and aimed it at the others.

" drop the guns its over i won."

the guys listened and the plane was landed. everyone got off safetly and the police arrested the men. I sat in the plane feeling like something still wasnt right thats when america came running over to me he threw his arms around me and began crying.

" I thought you would die and i would never see you again."

I didnt speak instead i just stroked americas head thats when i remembered the bomb dammit. i grabbed america and pulled him out the plane. as we got out the plane exploded. america stared at me and cried more but with a smile on his face.

" I guess your the hero now."

i couldnt help but laugh holding on to america.

" So does this mean the meetings cancled right."

Everyone laughed at that comment except america he looked pissed.

the end


End file.
